overlordmaruyamafandomcom-20200223-history
Marquis Boullope
: "Hmph! Who's this Ainz Ooal Gown? Like Lindon said, what can one man do? If he flies, we'll shoot him down with bows. The same if he attacks from far away. What can one magic caster do? Those stories of magic casters who change the battlefield by themselves are just that, stories!" :: - Boullope disregarding the threat of the self-proclaimed Sorcerer King. Marquis Boullope (ボウロロープ侯爵) was one of the Six Great Nobles of Re-Estize Kingdom. He was also the leader of the Noble Faction opposing King Ramposa III. Appearance Marquis Boullope's age was around in the fifties and his face was heavily scarred, like that of a warlord. His once stout body which had been honed through unrelenting training was little more than a memory of the past. Yet, his voice and gaze would make people think that there must have been more than a little bit of his warrior side still left in him. Personality Marquis Boullope was a rather warrior-type and virile man. He liked to strengthen the armaments. He trained his own elite troop very well, as he felt a competitive spirit against Gazef's Warrior Troop. Background Marquis Boullope controlled the most territory among the Great Nobles. He had been inspired by Gazef’s warrior troops, and created a unit of his own professional warriors. Chronology The Magic Caster of Destroy Arc When the Baharuth Empire declared that it would conquer the fortress city of E-Rantel for its rightful ruler, Boullope was confident that the Royal Army would overwhelm the Empire and its new ally, Ainz Ooal Gown. He also convinced King Ramposa III to allow Barbo to take a unit of five thousand men to investigate Carne Village and its relationship with the magic caster.Overlord Volume 09 Chapter 2: Preparations for the Battle Marquis Boullope commanded the left wing of the Royal Army before the battle in the Katze Plains. He was among those that were killed by the spell Ainz used to summon the Dark Young.Overlord Volume 09 Chapter 4: Massacre Abilities and Powers Marquis Boullope was one of the most influential nobles in the Kingdom, and he was also shown to possess great authority among the Six Great Nobles. He was in charge of an elite unit of warriors whose strength is comparable to Gazef's Warrior Troop. Relationships Ramposa III Marquis Boullope was the leader of the anti-royal faction and thus did not even bother to hide his disdain for the King. Barbro Andrean Ield Ryle Vaiself Marquis Boullope sponsored Barbro's claim to the throne and even married his own daughter to him. However, it's implied he actually just wanted to turn him into a puppet ruler under his control. Because of the resources he put into him, the Marquis went to great lengths to ensure his safety, even if it's against the prince's will. Trivia * In the Web Novel, Marquis Boullope's age was around 40s. * In the Web Novel, Marquis Boullope mobilized 40,000 soldiers in the war. * Marquis Boullope and his subjects were the primary targets of Ainz's Iä Shub-Niggurath. ** Whereas in the Light Novel he was never confirmed to have been killed, in the Anime he is seen being amongst the casualties. Quotes References }} Gallery Navigation pl:Markiz Boullope Category:Characters Category:Web Novel Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Warriors Category:Nobles Category:Marquis Category:Six Great Nobles Category:Nobility Faction Category:Royal Army Category:Re-Estize Kingdom